


Yet Another Sylvan Reverie

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Novice) Farmer Arthur, Canon Era, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Egregious Agricultural Practices, Established Relationship, M/M, Renegade Arthur and Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: In which Arthur outs himself as the worst farmer in Albion and Merlin loves him too much to do anything about it.--Drabble for the prompt "snow, trickling stream, hayloft".





	Yet Another Sylvan Reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/gifts).



> ahhhh i hope you like this, markie ;v; i'm p sure it's not what you were expecting >_<

“That’s not where you — good lord, Arthur,” Merlin sighs. Arthur’s appalling agricultural practices are going to make them the laughing stock of the entire village. “The snow’ll melt long before —”

“It’ll keep through the night,” Arthur argues, peering down at Merlin from the edge of the hayloft. The dirt smeared across his chin is adorably rustic; Merlin does his very best to resist smiling at the sight. “And in the morning, it’ll melt directly into the troughs — a trickling stream of freshwater for the horses.” Arthur fancies himself not only a yeoman, but an engineer, too. Merlin would’ve disabused his lover of that notion long ago but the wild cheer on Arthur’s face, present ever since he rushed Merlin out of Camelot in the dead of night, is too precious to sully.

“Haylofts are for storing hay, they’d’ve been called snowlofts otherwise.”

“We haven’t got hay to store yet. I’m only being clever.”

“You’re bored out of your mind, you mean,” Merlin calls. “Come down, love, it’s nearly evening. Dinner’s ready.”

Arthur is silent for a minute. “Up for a roll in the hay _loft_ after?” He grins.

“Can’t believe you thought you needed to ask,” Merlin answers, grinning back.


End file.
